Un gâteau pour un homme aimé
by Kheree
Summary: Haruhi décide de préparer une surprise pour son compagnon Kaga.


**Série :** Katate ni Kenju Kokoro ni Hanataba wo

**Couple :** Kaga Kunihiko x Nagase Haruhi

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Reiichi Hiiro. Je les ai empruntés pour écrire cette courte fiction. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice dessus.

**Un gâteau pour un homme aimé**

La matinée était déjà bien entamée lorsque Haruhi quitta l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son compagnon Kaga Kunihiko. Ce dernier était parti depuis bien longtemps déjà, dans la nuit selon le souvenir de Haruhi. Mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il savait que le travail l'avait appelé. Son amant l'avait prévenu qu'il devrait partir dans la soirée. Il lui avait aussi assuré qu'il serait de retour en fin de journée.

Kaga était un tueur professionnel. Il exécutait des contrats, tuait des gens froidement sur demande. Haruhi l'avait appris de façon relativement brutale. Si cela l'avait pas mal secoué sur le coup, les évènements survenus par la suite lui avaient rappelé combien il tenait à cet homme, combien il se sentait bien avec lui. Une année s'était écoulée depuis ce drame qui les avait frappés. Ils étaient parvenus à reprendre une vie normale, comme si rien ne s'était passé. En plus de garder le secret de son amour pour Kaga, Haruhi conservait précieusement le fait qu'il soit un tueur.

Avançant dans les rues, le jeune homme secoua doucement la tête puis laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il leva son regard vers le ciel pour suivre le vol d'un oiseau. Il s'arrêta un instant pour le suivre des yeux avant de reprendre sa marche. Haruhi avait pris une décision ce matin en se levant. Il voulait préparer une surprise pour Kaga. Il avait réfléchi à un cadeau à lui acheter mais ceci ne le convenait pas. Il voulait quelque chose qui vienne de lui, fabriquer son cadeau. La seule idée qui lui venue, était de faire un magnifique gâteau. Il avait passé un temps fou à chercher une pâtisserie dans ses livres. Finalement, son bonheur lui était apparu dans un magazine. Il avait trouvé un magnifique gâteau à la fraise. Il semblait être fait de crème, de chantilly et bien entendu de fraises. Il paraissait difficile à faire mais Haruhi était bien décidé à le réussir pour Kaga.

Par chance, il n'avait pas classe ce jour-là, ce qui lui permettrait de mener son projet à bien. Décidé, motivé, il se rendit à l'épicerie la plus proche de l'appartement pour acheter les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de ce gâteau. Il dut s'éloigner un peu pour pouvoir obtenir tous ce qu'il désirait. Ce fut les bras chargés qu'il retourna à l'appartement.

Dès qu'il fut arrivé, il se dirigea directement vers la cuisine. Il déposa tous les produits puis saisit sa recette qu'il déplia soigneusement sur la table. Il se tourna pour se laver les mains avant de sortir les plats. Il prépara chaque ingrédient et se décida à les assembler.

La première étape était la pâte qui servirait de base. Haruhi cassa donc des œufs pour en séparer le blanc du jaune. Il les battit avec force en ajoutant un peu de sucre. Ceci fait, il mélangea dans un autre plat n peu d'huile, du lait de la farine ainsi que de la levure. Il y ajouta finalement le blanc des œufs. Lorsque tout fut bien uniforme il versa le tout dans un moule qu'il plaça au four.

Maintenant, il avait un peu de temps avant que la base du gâteau soit prête. Il laissa donc ses ingrédients sur la table en attente de la suite puis se dirigea vers le salon. Il ouvrit la fenêtre puis prit une bonne bouffée d'air. Son esprit vagabonda à nouveau vers son compagnon. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Il était facile de répondre à la dernière question. Mais savoir où il se trouvait, était une autre histoire. Kaga ne lui parlait pas de ses missions. Il l'avertissait qu'il partait travailler, lui disait la date ou l'heure de son retour et c'était tout. Il ne voulait pas le mêler à des affaires qui pourraient lui attirer de nouveaux ennuis. Haruhi le comprenait parfaitement. Cependant, il devait avouer qu'il aimerait parfois qu'il lui parle un peu plus de son boulot.

Un oiseau passa devant les yeux de Haruhi. Il le suivit du regard en souriant puis un petit déclic lui parvint. Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et saisit un gant afin de sortir le gâteau du four. Il le déposa sur le plan de travail avant de l'observer attentivement. La base semblait réussie. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du jeune homme. Il démoula soigneusement le gâteau sur assiette et le laissa là, refroidir tranquillement.

Haruhi retourna donc sur le balcon, en attendant. Il baissa les yeux vers la route. Tout était calme. Kaga avait choisi un quartier tranquille pour vivre. L'immeuble, lui-même était paisible. Cela pouvait être angoissant par moment, surtout lorsqu'il était seul. Néanmoins, en temps normal, le jeune homme appréciait cette tranquillité. Il se sentait bien avec Kaga, dans cet appartement.

Une légère brise froide le fit frissonner. Haruhi rentra dans le salon mais ne ferma pas pour autant la fenêtre. Il s'installa sur le canapé, observant toujours l'extérieur. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il ferma les yeux puis s'assoupit.

Combien de temps s'écoula ? Il l'ignorait… Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la nuit semblait être tombée, vu le rideau de ténèbres qui se dressait dehors. Une voix lui parvint, d'abord lointaine puis beaucoup plus clair, qui l'appelait.

— Haruhi !

L'interpellé cligna des yeux puis porta son attention en direction de la voix qui l'appelait. Il cligna encore des yeux lorsqu'il reconnut Kaga, penché sur lui, le regard quelque peu inquiet.

Kaga…

Haruhi sursauta puis se redressa sur ses jambes, l'air paniqué. Il secoua la tête en fixant ce dernier comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

— Kaga ?!

— Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? » Demanda doucement le tueur.

Son gâteau… il ne l'avait pas fini. Il s'était endormi là en attendant, et n'avait pas terminé son cadeau pour son amant. Sans un mot, Haruhi fila vers la cuisine et s'arrêta net à l'entrée. Il resta sans voix devant ce qui se dressait devant ses yeux. Son gâteau…. Il était terminé et posé avec soin sur le plan de travail. Comment était-ce possible ? Haruhi ne se souvenait pas l'avoir terminé. Il savait juste qu'il s'était arrêté après avoir sorti le plat du four. Comment avait-il pi se terminer tout seul ? Ou bien quelqu'un l'avait fait pour lui ? Ce ne pouvait pas être Kaga… Il portait encore son manteau sur lui, ce qui signifiait qu'il venait juste de revenir. Donc quelqu'un d'autre était entré dans l'appartement pendant qu'il dormait. Hélas, il ne connaissait personne qui ait eu le temps de venir.

— Tu as un souci Haruhi ? » Demanda Kaga en se serrant contre son jeune compagnon avant de remarquer le gâteau. « C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

— Hm… Je n'en suis pas certain.

— Comment ça tu n'en es pas certain ?

— Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir terminé en fait.

Haruhi était persuadé de ne pas l'avoir fini. Il n'était pas vraiment sujet à des pertes de mémoires. Il savait qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé. Comment aurait-il pu le terminer ? A moins d'être somnambule.

Il sentit Kaga se détacher de lui pour s'approcher de l'œuvre. Il prit doucement une fraise sur le dessus et la goutta avec la chantilly qui recouvrait le gâteau.

— Hm… C'est délicieux.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. » Répondit le brun avec un sourire.

Le regard de Haruhi s'illumina et il en oublia cette étrange histoire. Il s'avança dans la cuisine puis sortit un couteau pour couper deux parts qu'il posa dans deux assiettes. Il en tendit une à son amant qui la prit avec un fin sourire. Kaga glissa sa main libre sur la taille du jeune homme puis l'attira à lui. Ses lèvres se scellèrent aux siennes dans un baiser passionné. Les séparant, il l'observa avec douceur.

— Merci pour cette surprise.

Haruhi sourit à son tour puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kaga, oubliant définitivement cette histoire de gâteau se terminant seul.

Occupé à manger et à discuter, aucun des deux hommes ne vit Shirou, leur ami, quitter l'appartement, un fin sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

_Fin_


End file.
